Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-176.129.144.153-20170212180234/@comment-176.129.144.153-20170214221952
Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : 176.129.144.153 a écrit : Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : Trop de points noirs dans cette théorie. Tu dis que Marco sera sauvé par Nekomamushi lorsqu'il sera vulnérable à cause de sa régénération alors que le combat contre Barbe Noire date d'il y a deux ans. Pourquoi Marco attendrait deux ans et pourquoi Nekomamushi arriverait pile poile au bon moment ? Ensuite Marco n'est pas seul, il est toujours avec son équipage. Il ne s'est pas enfuit seul et n'a pas non plus été le seul survivant de la bataille parmis les membres de son équipage. Nekomamushi connaît l'endroit où se cacherait l'équipage de Marco probablement parce qu'il a lui même été un membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche anciennement et que ce lieux en question a dû être fréquenté à plusieurs reprises par l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Le Sommet du Monde comme tu l'indiques dans ton hypothèse est exclusivement accessible à Marco ce qui est contradictoire. Sinon on a déjà vu la forme hybride de Marco à MF et même plusieurs fois. C'est celle où seul le tronc du corps de Marco et le haut de son corps sont humain tandis que ses bras et jambes sont transformés en "Phénix". Comme plusieurs FDD extrêmement cheaté existant déjà dans OP, Oda n'exploitera pas toutes les caractéristiques du mythe du phénix avec Marco. Kizaru ne va pas vraiment à la vitesse de la lumière, le Mera Mera no Mi ne brûle pas autant que des vrais flammes etc... Je pense que tu te laisses un aller par tes envies de fans avec Marco x). Pour la guerre de la vengeance on ne sait pas de quand elle datte exactement et en plus c'est une guerre qui a pu duree durant un sacre moment vu que ce n'est pas une bataille comme a marineford,qui te dis qu'avant la bataille principale et la fuite de marco il n'y a pas eu des escarmouches avant pour harceler les troupes de marco et les attirer vers un piege le temp que barbe noire rassemble ses forces pour marcher sur les territoire de marco? Parce que je doute que barbe noire avec seulement ses 10 lieutenants aurait pu faire quelque choses il a du recrutter des subordonner conquerir des iles s'allier a d'autre capitaine pour enfin pouvoir s'attaquer a marco et ses commandant plus sa flotte allier. De deux tu dis marco n'est pas seul mais ca n'a pas ete preciser nico robin dis bien que les commandant ont disparu suite a cette battaille or on sait qu'ils ont ete vaincu je doute que barbe noire les laisses s'enfuir pour la plupart surtout en sachant qu'il y a des utilisateurs de fruit du demon. Seulement je ne pense pas que marco se soit fait capturer comme ses compagnons car le mythe du phoenix est d'etre un animal qu'on ne peut pas soumettre qui est toujours libre,donc oui marco qui a du voir que les siens se sont fait engloutir par les tenebres de barbe noire et que la probabiliter de victoire soit nul a cause de la superiorite numerique des hommes de barbe noire il a du opter pour la fuite vers la lumiere en promettant de revenir en survivant pour combattre les tenebre de barbe noire et liberer ses collegue qui sont engloutit dans le corp de barbe noire. Nekomamushi a certainement du entendre parler de l'endroit vers laquelle marco se dirigeait si ca se trouve se plus haut sommet est dans une ile deserte situer proche des territoire de barbe blanche nekomamushi dis bien "je pense savoir ou il est" mais si ca trouve il ne sait pas exactement comme lorsque ace pourchasser barbe noire il ne suivait que des indices judqu'a ce qu'il le trouve a banaro. Beh la je pense que ce sera pareil il n'y aura que des indices de temoins ayant apercut un oiseaux de feux volant vers le sommet le plus haut parceque si la tache de nekomamushi de retrouver marco est si facile se serait ennuyant. Bref et pour ce qui est de sa forme hybride je suis pas d'accort avec toi pour moi un hybride c'est clairement un abdomen hummain imposant avec des ailes de phoenix et des serres en guise de main la y'a rien du tout et c'est pareil avec onigumo qui n'utilisait que des parcelles de son pouvoir pour faire apparaitre ses pates d'araigner ou laffites qui avait des ailes de colombes et qui gardait son corp humain pour moi ce ne sont pas des hybrides,pell le faucon oui il avait sa forme hybride homme/faucon et dans tout les cas l'abdomen de l'hybride deviens plus massif. Donc marco en mode hybride devrait etre au moins aussi massif qu'un pell voir comparable a rob lucci car le phoenix est un grand oiseaux. Tu as déjà vu des batailles qui se sont soldées par une victoire écrasante d'un des deux camps durer longtemps ? La bataille a eu en tout cas lieux un an après les évènements de Marinefod donc comme je le disais, comment Nekomamushi réapparaitrait pile poile au bon moment...? Ca a été dit que Marco et les 13 autres commandants ont été porté disparut ensemble. Il n'y a aucune distinction entre Marco et les autres. Pour la forme que je t'ai décrite, il s'agit bien de sa forme hybride http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Marco. Biensur le wiki peut se tromper mais cette forme remplit tous les critères d'une forme hybride d'un FDD de type Zoan. Je vois pas comment tu peux imaginer Marco être capable de libérer ses éventuels amis emprisonnés des ténèbres de Barbe Noire en le battant alors qu'il s'est fait vaincre à un moment où Barbe Noire n'était même pas encore à son apogé. Parce que d'apres toi tu penses que barbe noire a pu gagner la guerre de la vengeance avec c'est 9 lieutenant dont la moitier n'on aucune experience dans le nouveau monde face a marco,les 13 commandants,environ 2000 membres d'equipage et une flotte d'environ 40 navire dont au moins 10 capitaine reputer? Ce qui fait un fort desaventage numerique pour l'equipage de barbe noire donc il a fallut au moins 1 ans a barbe noire pour trouver les forces pour combatre la flotte de marco meme si ce fut une victoire ecrasante ce fut tout de meme une guerre. En plus tu me dis la bataille c'est derouler il y a deux ans au debut et la tu dis il y a 1 ans il faut savoir. Nekomamushi apparaitra pile au bon moment comme lorsque les mugis apparaissent pile au bon moment sur l'ile des hommes poisson pour arreter le coup d'etat de hody ou lorsqu'ils aparaissent pile au bon moment pour s'allier avec law sur punk hasard et faire tomber doflamingo. Ils ont disparu mais nekomamushi parle bien de marco et je doute qu'apres une guerre ou ils se sont fait ecraser barbe noire cherche a epargner quelqu'un le seul qui ai pu resister et s'enfuir c'est marco parcequ'il peut se regenerer et voler. Pour la forme hybride je suis desoler mais ce n'est vraiment pas une forme hybride car marco n'a pas l'abdomen qui s'est agrandit et sa tete qui devrait etre mis homme/phoenix comme pell alors que la ceux que tu me montre c'est que marco a juste fait apparaitre une parcelle de sa forme zoan (comme onigumo avec ses pates et abdomen d'araigner sur le dos alors que son corp est rester humains). Alors qu'un hybrid ca devrait etre comme un lucci/kaku/jabura/pell/chaka/minotaur qui ont malgres leur forme animal un corp humanoide avec une musculature et une taille qui augmente alors que la marco fait la meme taille et a le meme physique. Je n'ai jamais dis que marco etait capable de liberer les siens mais il peut esperer se vanger un jour en s'alliant avec quelqu'un et ce sera luffy.